Chocolate e Maçã
by LadyLeech
Summary: -One shot- Essa história responde à pergunta que esquecemos de nos fazer: como tudo era antes do que conhecemos hoje? Uma pequena viagem ao passado sobre o começo da relação MelloxNear


Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Nota do autor: Essa história é rated K, como vocês bem viram, mas eu acredito na profundidade que essa relação MeloxNear ganhou com o tempo. Se é que vocês me entendem! Hihihi!

Boa leitura!

**B**.

Nem sempre as crianças gostam de frutas,legumes e Mello sentia uma atração mortal pelas cores e sabores variados de todos vivo,laranja,roxo,cereja e vários tons de verde se misturavam de maneira hipnótica no prato da criança que não fazia idéia, mas já era vegetariana.

Não tinha nada contra quem comia carne, mas olhava para a carne em si com cara de 'eca' assim como as outras crianças tendiam a olhar alguns dos legumes com um certo asco.

Cortou um pedaço do filé de frango, agrupou uma pequena porção de arroz e levou até a boca. Olhou pra frente e lá estava Mello, que garfava um cubinho de beterraba distraidamente. Enquanto mastigava, Near se perguntava como o loiro a sua frente se sustentava sem nem um pedacinho de carne.

Passado alguns minutos Mello reparou, enfim, que o garoto de cabelos prateados o fitava com seus olhos de curiosidade e análise. Odiava se sentir assim, como um animalzinho de laboratório, sendo analisado por um cientista indiferente que fazia anotações mentais a cada segundo. E era assim que um simples olhar de Near o fazia sentir, analisado perante um cientista indiferente. A criança não sabia de tudo isso ainda, mas sentia na pele as reações que esse sentimento lhe causava. Nunca fora dos mais pacientes mesmo...

-Que foi? -Disse a voz infantil tentando – quase inutilmente – parecer desafiadora.

-Nada. -Disse Near que ainda o fitava com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de antes.

-Então pára de olhar! -Protestou o loirinho enquanto suas _maçãs_ do rosto se ruborizavam.

Near era mais flexível quando criança...

-Eu pensei porquê será que você não come carne. – a voz era infantil mas a frase era muito bem formulada.

-Porque não é gostoso, oras. – e o tom de voz de Mello começou a se tornar amigável.

-Não acho. Acho muito gostoso, mas não gosto de beterraba... que você estava comendo.

-Gosto é gosto, fazer o que... – Mello já tinha esgotado sua cota de frases amigáveis a essa altura e a última frase continha um 'quê' de irritabilidade.

Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e se retiraram da mesa do refeitório. Mello sempre ia a seu quarto, comia um bombom, escovava os dentes e ia ao jardim passar a tarde colhendo e comendo jabuticabas, mangas, amoras, _maçãs_ e observando o farfalhar das árvores e os passarinhos que brincavam, voando de uma pra outra; já Near normalmente tomava o caminho da biblioteca ou da brinquedoteca para montar mais um de seus quebra-cabeças depois de subir para escovar os dentes, mas esse dia foi diferente.

Mello seguiu para seu quarto como de costume, o recheio do bombom era de morango.

Enquanto isso Near escovava os dentes demoradamente, na verdade esperando, por um motivo desconhecido, o loirinho.

Assim que ele adentrou o banheiro coletivo para escovar os dentes, o pequeno de cabelos inconfundivelmente brancos enxaguou a boca e saiu. Gostava de surpreender os outros, era uma brincadeira de um só, onde ele era o único a brincar, mas era sua brincadeira preferida.

Iria segui-lo sem ser visto.

Mello escolheu a macieira, subiu nela com algum esforço –depois de se agarrar ao mais baixo dos galhos e se projetar para cima dele enquanto se esgueirava por entre os menores ramos da árvore- e recolheu duas _maçãs_. Sentou-se no gramado e enquanto mordia, mastigava e engolia pequeninos pedaços da sua _maçã, _olhava os outros brincando. As crianças sabiam aproveitar quando não tinham obrigações a cumprir como futuros **L**'s.

Só restava o talo da maçã quando as crianças decidiram brincar de esconde-esconde. Com um suspiro Mello pegou outra _maçã_ restante e se deitou sobre a relva.

"Hahaha. Vou pegar ele!" - Pensou a criança que o seguira cuidadosamente. Avançou passo a passo no gramado do jardim e cobriu os olhos do outro pequeno no chão com as mãos.

-Quem é? solta, solta!

-Adivinhe quem é. -Disse o chibi tentando ao máximo fazer uma voz mais adulta e diferente.

-Não tô vendo graça, solta! SOLTA SOLTA SOLTA!

Dado por vencido por uma criança mimada, arrogante e acima de tudo, estressada, Near tirou as mãos que estavam em formato de uma concha da região dos olhos do outro. Não somente por se cansar das reclamações inúteis e infantis (eles eram crianças, afinal, mas Near sempre fora 'avançado' pra sua idade) mas também por notar, que da irregularidade causada pela pequena mordida do loirinho saía uma pequena larvinha, uma lagarta totalmente branca, mas com a cabeça mais escura. Media no máximo um centímetro mas era realmente repulsiva.

O sol já se via em um tom alaranjado e as nuvens estavam cinzas mas algumas tinham um leve tom púrpura. Mello virou-se rapidamente com um bico enorme de quem vai contar tudo à mãe e se deparou com o garotinho que tinha um brilho incomum nos cabelos prateados e no rosto pálido.

-Ah, que chato você é! Sai daqui! E ta olhando o quê—

Mello largou a _maçã_ subitamente assim que viu a pequena criatura que dali há alguns dias iria formar sua pupa e virar uma saudável mariposa. Sem imaginar que mudaria a vida de uma criança apenas por passear em uma maçã em especial, a menor das criaturas presentes continuava a se movimentar despreocupada e lentamente pela maçã bem colorada e madura.

-Eca! -Gritou

Near não agüentou.

- Tem medo de uma lagartinha? Gargalhou o menor dos garotos, provocando sutilmente o irritadinho.

-Não é medo, seu idiota!E se eu comesse, que nojo!ECA!

-Hahahahahah. Sei... nojo...

-Não me importa se você acredita ou não. – E mostrou a língua pro outro menino chato que o incomodara e o tirara da sua rotina.

-Pense pelo lado bom... É melhor achar o bicho inteiro do que só meio bicho na _maçã_, né?

-Hun... – Mello não foi rude, nem gentil. Mas se permitiu esboçar um sorriso.

Depois disso, ele trocou os bombons por barras inteiras de chocolate, e essas substituiriam, no futuro, seu almoço, sua janta e eram também a própria sobremesa.


End file.
